Foot orthoses normally include a specially fitted insert or footbed to a shoe. Also commonly referred to as “orthotics”, these inserts may provide support for the foot by distributing pressure or realigning foot joints while standing, walking or running. As such, they are often used by athletes to relieve symptoms of a variety of soft tissue inflammatory conditions like plantar fasciitis. Also, orthotics have been designed to address arch support or cushioning requirements.
Orthotics currently on the market are generally designed for support (stabilization of the arch or foot) or cushioning (gel, foam, springs, air bladders, etc.) or a combination thereof. Other developments in the footwear marketplace have been primarily focused on increasing the cushioning, flexibility and comfort of the shoe. Virtually every improvement in the last 50 years in the footwear industry has been to improve one of these three characteristics, i.e., cushioning, flexibility and/or comfort. Therefore, the need to improve propulsion (performance) is not being met commensurate with the ability of today's materials. Up until the last several years, there was no material available that could provide the advantageous spring while at the same time being lightweight and streamlined enough to fit into a shoe.
Thus, there is a need and an opportunity for an invention that improves the performance of an individual based on the properties of his/her shoe. These and other objectives are satisfied by the shoes of the present disclosure.